The Murder of Kenny
The Murder of Kenny is an episode of Regular Show. Plot When Kenny is murdered, he does not come back. The FBI hires Gumball to investigate the crime. The case soon gets controversial due to Gumball's aggressive behavior. In the subplot, Zim shakes to fear to see a familiar enemy that reveals an unknown truth. Transcript *(The episode begins in a dark room with Kenny lying on a table and is tied down. A dark figure appears.) *'???': Hello. How are you doing? *(Kenny starts shaking in fear.) *'???': Calm down. I'll just do a little procedure on you. *(The guy takes out a sharp knife with spikes) *(Subtitle: 12 months later) *(Zim sees Gumball covered in blood, Gumball then worked up) *'Gumball': Huh, what? (Sees himself covered) What the irk just happened? *'Zim': I was worried about you since a day ago. You seem to vanish at least for a week, plus- *(The FBI surround Zim and Gumball) *'Zim': What the? (Raise his hands up) Just don't destroy me, the irken empire become an ally of you humans. *'FBI General': We are not here to destroy you, we are here for someone. *(The FBI General captured Gumball) *'Gumball': Zim help! *'Zim': Hey, let go of my friend! *(An alien approached walk towards Zim and captured him while blasted off, Zim's screaming can be heard) *'Gumball': Zim! No! *(At the FBI) *'FBI General': Do you know why we have you here? *'Gumball': I really don't know what's going on here. *'FBI General': Do you know this kid? (Lays down a picture of Kenny) He was killed about 12 months ago. *'Gumball': (Confused) I thought Kenny's coming back. *(Scene shows to the alien holding Zim, the two were in a dropship) *'Zim': Thats the worst mistake tou have! *'???': Impossible, so how about you look on tje floor. *"'Zim': Why would i- (Sees the floor and surprised it has an Empire symbol) Wait a minute, that's an Empire ship. WHATS GOING ON!?' *'???': The moment I have been waiting for! (Reveals himself as a goat like reptile alien that his scale is red, an dragon body, sharp teeth, Mohawk like spikes on his back, t rex like legs, lizard arms, have green eyes with white exclamation like pupils and a forehead like exemplify forehead) *'Zim':SUERAL WETTEDRAS!! But how, the Irken Empire- *'Sueral': Destroyed my race of Typhians, yes, except that I was the only one who survive in the fate of planet Typhia! After they destroyed my race, I was alone, as a lone wolf until 14 earth months ago! This so called Empire found me and picked me up so I can have revenge of the irken, like you, Zim! *'Zim': 14 Earth months? How is that possible? *'Sueral': Well, since 2 earth months later, during my high rank as current air fleet commander of the empire, I hired someone and told him to successfully destroy your friend and he did. *'Zim': What did you mean!? (Gets trapped in a cage) *'Sueral': Not telling you, cause my secret can never be out! (Laughs maniacally as hevleftbto the control panel) *'Zim': (Talks to himself) I hope Gumball is alright. *(Somewhere with the FBI) *'FBI Soldier': The first suspect is a kid named Nate Wright. *(Later) *'Nate': Aah! *'Gumball': How did you get in that room!? *'Nate': (tearing up) I JUST WOKE UP IN THERE AND I SAW HIS BODY! THAT'S ALL I KNOW!! *'Gumball': I'll give you a name. (Chokes Nate) Kenny McCormick. *'Nate': I don't know who killed him, okay!? *'Gumball': (points his irken handy gun and shoots) *'Nate': AH! *(Nate charges for Gumball, and Gumball knocks him out) *'Gumball': Holy irk, what the filth! I should've save my friend. Hey FBI general sir, is it alright if I use my irken handy gun that shoots laser, cause I am a member of the Irken Empire. *'FBI General': Sure. *'Gumball': Whats the next suspect? *'FBI General': Our next suspect is Nicole Watterson. After this, you're on your own. *'Gumball': Thats my mom. *(At Gumball's house) *'Nicole': Gumball, whats going on here? *'Gumball': I wanted to make sure if you are Kenny's murderer. *'Nicole': Huh? Why would I do that? *'Gumball': I wanted to know if you are or not. *'Nicole': No, I didn't. *(Back in the dark room, Nate woke up) *'Nate': (heavily breathing) I have to keep moving...goddamn that Gumball Watterson...I'm losing strength... *(Zim appears in a holographic transmission from Nate's phome) *'Zim (On Transmission from Nate's phone)': Nate, there is no time for naps, I want you to tell Gumball that I was kidnapped by a familiar typhian. *'Nate': I'm not tired, I'm bleeding really bad. *'Zim': Just tell him or i might force you to eat DOOKIE!! Whenever I get out of here. (Sueral spots Zim) *'Sueral': NOT SO FAST! You wouldn't dare send in a friend to stop my plan from taking vengeance on your kind and hired someone who destroyed the other friend of yours, would ya!? *'Zim': But I wasn't calling earth police! *(Sueral attacks Zim offscene, the holographic transmission get static as the transmission ends) *'Nate': What in the hell is going on? *(Later) *(At 742 Evergreen Terrace, Gumball kicks down the door) *'Gumball': WHICH ONE OF YOU KILLED KENNY!? *'Homer': Whats your problem? *'Marge': What do you want from us!? *'Gumball': I need to know if one of you killed Kenny. *'Bart': Tip: instead of asking your friends, how about asking people who actually look suspicious! *'Gumball': Your right, it might have been the same space monster who kidnapped my friend, and its up to me to save Zim. *(To be continued) Trivia *This is the first episode of Regular Show to be rated TV-14-LV for strong language and intense violence. *It might not be known how Sueral was an I.Z character, it is possible that he might be a deleted cancelled Invader Zim character. Category:Episodes Category:Crossovers Category:Specials Category:Hour long episodes Category:Multiple part episodes